classicaloidfandomcom-20200214-history
Chopin
Chopin (ショパン Shopan) is one of the supporting characters in ClassicaLoid. Born with the memories of Romantic Period composer Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin, he is one of the ClassicaLoids created in Arkhe. While initially affiliated with the organization, he left to Otowakan due to his fear of publicly performing. He is a close friend to Liszt, who would often call him Cho-chan (チョッちゃん Chocchan). Appearance He has auburn hair, which Dvorak once remarked to have long fringes, often hiding his amber eyes. His casual outfit resembles a tracksuit, chiefly a sort of silver in color and accented with black and lavender and white knee-high boots with a matching belt. Personality He is a very timid and introverted man, he spends most of his time in his room with his computer. He often says how much strangers scares him and has shown hatred toward human being, he is as well scared of animals has shown with Hasshie and Dovo-chan. His shyness is so strong that he is unable to open the door to receive a package that he has probably ordered. Chopin is a bit childish, he often complains of being hungry and only comes out of his room to eat, he as well prefers to hide himself rather than facing problems. Nonetheless, he is independant, he is the only one with Listz to pay his rent. He cares about people he likes, he seems to appreciate Listz and defend her, he even use his internet influence to help Dovo-chan. According to Listz, Chopin seems to have some extrovert feelings when he goes out of his room, take his camera and goes to a journey while making live stream, which is totally opposed to what he looks most of the time. Story 1st Season 2nd Season Musik Like all ClassicaLoids, Chopin can use Musik based on his pieces. His transformation catchphrase is “W nicości tworzę muzykę! (Polish: In nothingness I make Music!).” * Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 (4.A.M. Nocturne) - The nocturne allows him to invoke objects and/or structures around him and turn them either into towers or spherical shields. * Valse Grande Brillante (Koi wa Jolly Jolly) - The song is not necessarily Chopin's Musik, but rather his own composition that which Jolly turned into her own Musik. This Musik allowed her to transform the surroundings into a meadow. * Fantaisie Impromptu (Yowa no Tsuki) - Transports other people to the digital world. * Waltz Op. 64 No. 1, "Little Dog" (Koinu no Carnival) - Turns people into dogs, a reference to the nickname of the original piece. So far, Kanae, Sousuke, Mozart, Beethoven, and Liszt has been affected by this. He can also transform into a dog to physically attack. * Raindrop Prelude (Amadare to Ureigoto) * Polonase Op. 53, "Heroic" (Japanimation Eiyuu Polonaise) Quotes * "Simply demonstrating your own power isn't what Musik is about!" (to Wagner, in Goodbye, Big Sister) * "It's the same with manga, movies, novels, and music... To us, the powerful emotions we feel are the real deal! All fiction is truth!" (to the Manga Club, in Chopin the Hero) Gallery Chopin.(Classicaloid).jpg|Casual outfit Musik vol 4.jpg|cover art for ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 4 Images-26.jpg|Chopin unleashes his musik vlcsnap-2018-04-14-17h00m55s2.png DUjHM6wX4AAMLf-.jpg DW6iKo9XkAA1MNF.jpg|Chopin as a mangaka Story51 mov.jpg|Freddy Majorca Story16 2.jpg Trivia * Chopin's Musik remixes are produced by EHAMIC. Some arrangements feature vocal synthesizer voices from the VOCALOID Engine. The most common vocal heard in these arrangements is galaco. * Liszt remarked that he is fond of okonomiyaki. Category:Characters Category:ClassicaLoids